The Enigma Known As Freddy Fazbear's Pizza
by saentiel
Summary: I knew that there was far better jobs out there than working at a pizzeria as a night guard. Especially this pizzeria. Mike had told me how dangerous it was. And yet, things just weren't adding up. The animatronics weren't anything like the ones I had been told about...This is the story of your humble narrator trying to solve the enigma known as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello? Hello hello? Well, if you're reading this, then chances are you've made a very poor reading choice.**

 **Actually, I hope that you haven't. I hope that you will love this story and send in a ton of reviews. I hope that you'll excuse any mistakes a non-player of FNAF makes will writing this fanfiction.**

 **I'm SoulErrorArwitch, the proud creator of several Minecraft fanfictions. I've written two FMA one-shots, and my only crossover is between Percy Jackson and the Bartimaeus Sequence. I update every other weekend.**

 **I'm not Scott Cawthorn. Trust me on that. The only person I own in this chapter is the protagonist. Well, I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review!**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Fight or Flight**

I stood in front of the building, the sky ominously cloudy. The stars and the moon were hidden out of sight. I slowly walked down the hallways, trying to remember this place from my childhood. Trying to remember a place of happiness and joy, not a place of decaying and peeling paint.

His advice ran through my head. To get there before my shift even started, and to check all of the rooms on the high tech tablet. I gave a small nod, unaware of the red eyes that peered out of the darkness behind me.

I sat down in the chair and resisted the urge to spin around several times. I needed to focus on the task at hand. Surviving my first night here. If I did survive my first night, I could spin around it after my shift was over. And if I didn't survive my first night…Well, hopefully my animatronic butt could still fit in the seat.

My finger clicked on the first area. Pirate Cove. I could only guess that Foxy was inside the curtains. However, I found Bonnie absentmindedly strumming his guitar on the stage. I stared at the tablet before me. It wasn't midnight yet, was it? How was he doing that-It must be his programming, I decided. He was just practicing. That excuse sounded lame in my head, but it was the only reason that I could think of.

From the sounds coming from the kitchen, I knew that one of the animatronics was playing around with the pots and pans. Probably Chica, I reasoned, since she was the one that wore the Let's Eat! bib all of the time.

And Freddy was lurking around the girl's bathroom. _Pervert._ I thought to myself, immediately wanting to face palm right afterwards. I had the threat of death looming over my head, and my first thought was that.

I checked the time. It was officially twelve o'clock, and to my dismay an alarm sounded throughout the entire building. Mike hadn't told me about this when I begged him for information. Then again, it had been a whopping seven years since he had worked here.

My heart pounded loudly in my chest as I checked the east hall. Bonnie, the guitar's strap still on his shoulders, was standing outside the door. Chica came down the same hallway and stopped when she reached him.

I was too terrified to think straight. They couldn't be allowed to come in, I reminded myself. And with surprising speed, I closed the door with the push of a button.

A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I returned to my chair. I was safe. For that moment, anyways. My gaze returned to the screen before me. I was horrified to see that the power had already gone down several percents. I grabbed for the practically useless flashlight, only to realize that it had rolled onto the floor.

I stared at the west hall on the camera. The two seemed to be talking, their words too soft for the lousy camera to pick up. Bonnie kept pointing to the office-My one defense against them-as he spoke.

I needed to check on the others, I reminded myself. Freddy had moved off to somewhere. Maybe he was in the kitchen. And then there was Foxy. I finally located him in the dining area. He was running around in circles, waving his arms like he was insane. Which he probably was, considering the fact that he believed I should be stuffed into a Fazbear suit.

The power was at only ten percent now. I felt adrenaline surge throughout my bloodstream. It was that fight or flight reflex thing that I had learned about in science back when I was a kid. Now I had to figure out what exactly my plan of action was going to be.

I didn't want to die. I was only twenty-one. Despite not having warm, welcoming arms to greet me after work each day, I wanted to survive. Maybe for myself.

 _Should I wait for myself to be ambushed by Freddy when the lights go down? What other choice do I have?_

A stupid idea snuck its way into my head. If that was the cowardly flight part, this was the fight part. I got to my feet. Should I follow through with it? I was going to die either way, so I thought that I should at least do it with a sense of dignity.

The door opened. Bonnie, who had been in the middle of speaking, stared at me with his jaw agape. Chica, however, took a little longer to notice me. The hall was filled with a creepy silence that sent shivers up and down my spine.

As I awaited my death, I tried to see how they've aged over the years. It certainly wasn't pretty. Their fur looked unclean and matted, and it had lost the shine I remembered so clearly. To add to it, there was several suspicious stains all over them.

Bonnie and Chica looked at me in the same way. I knew that they didn't remember me. I had changed too much since the last time I visited the pizzeria.

"You left the room." It wasn't a question. It was a statement of the truth. I just had done the unprecedented. I had dove headfirst into the dark. Part of me quickly wondered if I had a screw loose. Besides the whole walking to my death thing, there was also the fact that Bonnie's voice sounded more human than I had expected.

"I'm hungry." Chica suddenly announced. She gained a ravenous look to her eyes. Goosebumps appeared on me all over, something I could tell even though I was wearing the night guard uniform. "Wanna raid the kitchen, Bon?"

"Now really isn't the time-"

Chica harrumphed and crossed her arms. "Fine then. I'll go find Foxy. I bet that he would join me." I watched her stomp through the watch room and heard her continue her way down the west hall.

One of the animatronics was gone. That was relief. Maybe I would somehow survive. But then I realized that I was still left with a gigantic, killer bunny. It sounded ridiculous when I worded it that way.

"Why did you leave?" He questioned. The guitar rested against his fur, seemingly forgotten.

I bit my lip in frustration. What was I supposed to say? I ran through all of the available options. "…I saw Foxy doing a weird running thing in the main room." I half lied. The lie sounded almost like the truth to me. Foxy was most likely still doing that.

He stared at me with astonishment in his red eyes. "None of the others would have done that."

"Well, I'm not the others." I retorted, placing my hands on my hips instinctively. Had I really just sassed the killing machine standing before me? _…_ _I must really have a death wish._

His artificial eyes twinkled in a way that made me think he would be smiling if he could. "True."

Was I hallucinating? Had I already been stuffed into a Fazbear suit, and this was some sort of strange dream? During the day, the animatronics performed. At night, they forced the unlucky night guard into an animatronic body. So how was this conversation possible?

"The night guard left his post?"

Both Bonnie and I jumped in surprise as Freddy seemed to materialize out of the shadows. "Freddy, would you stop doing that?! You know that scares the shit out of me!"

Freddy sighed. "And you know that we can't use language like that. This is a kid friendly establishment, after all. If the manager hears you speaking that way, you'll end up in…" A light flickered on underneath his chin. The flashlight that he must have grabbed from the office looked so small in his gigantic paw. "scrapyard."

"With that logic, Foxy would have been sent there years ago."

"If you remember, he was out of order when Mike was here." The bear animatronic said darkly. He turned to me, chucking the flashlight carelessly into the room. "So, Mr. Night Guard, instead of me shining this flashlight here on your name tag, want to tell us your name? Oh yeah. Nice to meet you. My name is Freddy Fazbear, obviously. And this is my best friend Bonnie, just as obviously."

I stared at him dumbly. This animatronic was nothing like the Freddy Mike had described to me. This one almost seemed human, not a ruthless killing machine. It was strange to think of them in that first way, but it was the only way I could describe it.

"Bonnie, you're terrifying the poor guy." Freddy stage whispered. If I wasn't so terrified of the situation, I would have found it to be a comical sight. "He must have rabbitphobia or something."

"That's not a word."

"Now it is. I just invented it."

"My name is Alex." _That's a lie._ A small part of me thought. But if I wanted to keep this dead end job, I would have to pretend that Alex Mauseth was a living, breathing person. But, why did I feel so guilty lying to the animatronics? More importantly, why on Earth had I told them my name?! Albeit, a fake one, but still the one I was going by!

Freddy and Bonnie exchanged glances. The smaller one then cleared his throat after their short silence. "So, Mr. Mauseth, why did you leave your post?"

"Foxy was acting up." Bonnie answered before I could speak.

"And you left?" Freddy said in disbelief as he turned to me. "You actually left to check on him?"  
I gave a slow nod and mumbled something under my breath.

"What?"

"Foxy was always my favorite." I repeated louder than before. Pleasant memories filled my head, memories that were hard for me to imagine going with the new Foxy. The killer Foxy. I remembered watching him tell his tales of sailing the seven seas with awe in my brown eyes. I remembered clamoring onto the stage when he allowed it, happy that I was one of the lucky few to help him tell his story that day. Those days seemed so long ago, and they were. The last time I had walked into this building was when I was only eight years old.

Freddy laughed at my answer-A different laugh than the one that Mike had described to me. This was a happy laugh. One that filled me with a strange sense of joy.

"As he says, he's been, 'gaining th' love of laddies fer years'." Freddy did air quotes as he spoke. "Want us to show you where he is? I'll bet one of Chica's pizzas that you'll find him quicker with our help."

Bonnie looked at him desperately. "Don't bet on that, Freddy."

"Why?"

"That means there would be one less pizza for me to eat!" Freddy laughed once again, this time at his best friend's distress. I watched their exchange with curiosity. The animatronics were helping me?! The curiosity changed into shock the longer I watched them. As my mind flashed back to my childhood, I suddenly realized that none of the animatronics that I had met so far-Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica-talked in the same way that they did when I was little. Something had changed. What that was I wasn't sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N The wonder known as foreshadowing has shown itself in this chapter…Oh, by the way, hello! I want to quickly thank everyone who has favorited and followed this story. I'm really happy that you like it!**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT-I have a poll running. You, the reader, get to decide on the name I will call all of you. We are currently at a tie, so vote…Just do it!**

 **Disclaimer-I don't own Five Night's at Freddy's. Unfortunately. I mean, I would love being able to say that I'm as creative and amazing as Scott Cawthon.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and please leave a review!**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Evidence**

"Chica's throwing lovey-dovey eyes at you, Alex." Freddy whispered playfully as we passed the kitchen. Almost immediately a pan was chucked with a surprising amount of accuracy at the bear animatronic.

"I am not!" She shouted at him. Bonnie stifled a laugh. "Shut up, Bon!"  
"Sure thing, Chi." He replied. It was my turn to stifle a laugh when he gave a smug grin in my direction.

We continued on our way, both of the male animatronics wisely not upsetting Chica further.

I gained a strange sense of security standing in between the two of them. Being flanked by them gave me the feeling that I was protected from any harm. And in a way, I realized that they understood how terrified I still was. Though they were wrong about the source of my fear, it made a small smile appear when I understood that they were trying to make me feel better.

"You finally arrived!" Foxy triumphantly shouted the moment we turned the corner. The fox animatronic's one golden eye shone in the darkness of the main room. "I've been running here for hours, kid!"  
"Foxy, you were running for about half an hour." Bonnie replied.

"Oh. I soooo knew that."

Freddy nudged him and started to whisper something that I probably shouldn't have heard. "Pirate mode, Fox. Technically we're still doing the whole show biz right now."

The pirate's shoulders sagged. "Seriously? I've done it all day, and-" He glanced at me and sighed. "Fine. You win this time, Teddy Bear."

"If Bonnie is your best friend, then what is Foxy?" I questioned Freddy. The bear animatronic, still put off slightly from the teddy bear comment, thought for a second.

Foxy beat him to answering me. "Me be the captain's…er, th' little laddies never asked a question like thi' before. Maybe me be his first mate's first mate?"

"How about the guy who cleans the poop deck?" Freddy cheerfully suggested. The pirate animatronic glared at him with his visible golden eye.

"That be going a bit too far, Captain."

His eyes twinkled in the same way that Bonnie's had minutes prior. "I don't think so, Foxy. I could imagine you with a broom and a mop…Maybe even a little maid outfit…"

Bonnie groaned. "Why did you have suggest that?! I'm never going to be able to forget that now! Don't you realize how terrifying that would be?!"

Freddy mimed barfing. "In retrospect, I should have never said that. Now I'm scarred for life too."

I coughed, and the three's attention returned to me. "So what were you pointing at?" I questioned. Foxy pointed down towards the corner of the room.

"I don't see anything."

"There be a puddle of blood right there, lad." My eyes narrowed as I tried to make out what he was pointing at. After they finally adjusted, I saw what he was saying to be true. I regretted not bringing the flashlight with me.

"There's a footprint here!" I exclaimed once I had knelt down before it. "Well, a paw print, really. Some animatronic must have walked through here. How did you find this, Foxy?"

"Me use me powers of detection."

Bonnie sighed. "More like the powers of your foot." I looked at the puddle. Sure enough, his foot matched it perfectly. And when I looked down the hallway, there was footprints going away and coming closer to the camera.

I groaned. "There goes our evidence."

Freddy shot me a confused look as he knelt down as well. "What do you mean?"

"In a crime, if one of the people involved messes with the evidence, it becomes practically worthless." I returned to looking at the blood. Bonnie gave a nod from next to me. "I think that we should call the police or something-"

"No!" Freddy interrupted. I stared at the bear animatronic. Why had he reacted to my suggestion that way? He took what looked to be a deep breath, despite not needing to breath, and replied, "The four of us can take care of it ourselves."

Foxy and Bonnie exchanged glances before nodding in agreement.

"Alright…" I slowly agreed. "You are animatronics, after all."

The blaring noise of the six o'clock alarm suddenly filled the building, along with the sound of children cheering. "Me be hating that sound more each day." Foxy said with a stretch. "Reminds me of th' little tykes."

"Sometimes I want to strangle the guy who installed that." Freddy commented nonchalantly.

"I think Phone Guy did-" I started. Suddenly, this entire situation seemed wrong. I shouldn't be chatting with the animatronics. A man was killed by them, along with countless others. Mike even had the recordings to prove it. And the former night guard had heard the stories of other disappearing night guards and had told me about them when I went to him for help.

"Alex?" Bonnie questioned. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." I stuttered. "Nothing at all." As long as I didn't let them know that I wasn't ignorant of their actions, I would be safe. I had to believe that I would be surviving my five nights at Freddy's. My feet instinctively began to bring me to the room so I could grab my stuff. "I need to go now." I lamely said. "My family is the type that expects me home at exactly the time I say I will get there. So see you guys."

The three waved furry paws at me, and Chica waved a pan as she peeked out of the kitchen.

* * *

She held the phone in her hands, anxiously awaiting the familiar voice from the other side of the line. "Hello, hello!" She sighed at the greeting.

"We both know you don't need to do that anymore. Mike's long gone." The woman said, pursing her bright red lips.

"I know that. Just brings back a bit of nostalgia, don't you think? So, tell me about the new guy. I've only caught a glimpse of him."

"He says his name is Alex Mauseth." She temporarily put the phone down and flipped through the papers piled up on her nightstand. The woman paused momentarily to examine her chipped black nail polish. After deciding to redo them later, she started going through the papers once again. She stopped when she reached the job application form that the new night guard had sent in. She still had yet to meet Alex, but he had assured her over the phone that he met all of the requirements. "But I've checked the databases. The name's a dud. There is no Alex Mauseth that's twenty one. I've found younger and older, but not a single one of them is him."

"Ooh. A liar. Interesting." The chair on the other end of the call was pushed against the floor, and she could hear the sound of the one she was calling getting to his feet. "Do you think that the police have dug up that old case?"

She scoffed. "I doubt it just as much as you do. I'm guessing more that this guy doesn't want to be found for some reason. It's more likely that he's a criminal than an investigator." Her white cat bumped up against her legs, and she angrily shooed it away.

"So no chance of sending the lackeys after Mr. Mauseth, is there?"

"Exactly. Both you and I know that if he did turn out to be an investigator, the cops would track down them and us in an instant."

"Wonder what their reaction would be to learning that one of those ringleaders is none other than me." There was the sound of snapping fingers. "Guaranteed heart attack, I tell you."

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Honestly, sometimes I think you're more childish than your 'co-workers'."

"It grows on you, I suppose. Love you, darling."

"Love you too." The phone was hung up, and she was met with silence. The bed that had once been shared seemed so empty after that phone call. Times had changed, and even though it seemed like centuries ago, the solitary nights still were hard to bear.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi every one of you wonderful readers! SoulErrorArwitch here, with another chapter of The Enigma Known as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, or as I fondly call it when saving my chapters for this: EKFFP. I want to thank you all for following and favoriting this story!**

 **ANNOUNCMENT: The name for all you guys has been chosen, my Souls. :D How do you like your new name?**

 **Disclaimer-I don't own Five Night's at Freddy's. I would love to have come up with the story of it, but that is all Scott Cawthon's doing. I only own Alex, and my versions of the animatronics. And this plot, of course.**

 **Please read, review, and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Bonding**

Unbeknownst to me, I had been followed home.

I mean, in my defense, it was so small, and had such easy time ducking behind trashcans and light posts every time I would look behind me that it was impossible for me to notice it. It was like some sort of creepy dwarf ninja.

I searched all my pockets for my apartment's key once I had climbed up several flights of stairs. My fingers grasped it tightly as I turned it in the lock, and I let out a small cheer when I saw my apartment. A whole day sleeping in bed. My dream since I was a teenager. Thank god for the timing of my new job.

Unfortunately, as I drifted off into dream land, I was rudely awakened by three small fingers grabbing my arm.

I groggily opened my eyes. "Whose there?" I peeked over my shoulder and didn't see anyone standing next to me.

"I'm down here."

"Huh?"

"Look down here-Oh, never mind." The sound of something jumping onto my bed filled my ears. "Now can you see me better?"

I rolled over and found myself staring face to face with the scariest puppet I had ever laid my eyes on. Pure black eyes-there was no other color-stared at me, although I soon noticed tiny white pinpricks in the center. There was streaks of purple running down its face, and on its cheeks and lips was bright red paint. It had an incredibly creepy and large black smile on its face. Much to my later embarrassment, I let loose a girly shriek and fell off the bed in my attempt to get away from it.

I peeked up at it from next to my bed, wishing that I had some sort of weapon to defend myself with. The puppet moved a black finger up to its lips. "Shh. People would think you've lost your marbles if they found you screaming at puppet."

"Maybe I have if I'm talking to one."

"You haven't. Trust me. At least not yet, anyways."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." I drily said, hesitating before climbing back onto my bed. I sat with my legs crossed, and it mirrored my sitting position soon after. "Now what are you doing in my apartment? And where did you come from?"

"I came because you left your post. It's as simple as that."

I gave a slow nod. "Not because you're going to kill me?"

It looked horrified at the suggestion. "I would never kill anyone!" The puppet exclaimed. At my look of disbelief, it added, "I swear that I'm telling the truth!"

We both went awkwardly silent. Why was this puppet able to move on its own and how was I having a conversation with it? And how was it tied to my new job?

"What's your name?" I suddenly questioned.

It seemed startled by the question. "Name? Well Freddy and co. never gave me one…So I guess I've just been going by Puppet. But I think that I liked Marion better…" It coughed. "I mean, Marionette. Marionette works perfectly fine."

"Alright. My name is Alex Mauseth."

"I know. I saw you leave the office. I do have to agree with Freddy. Chica does have a crush on you."

"N-No she doesn't!" I protested, blushing. Now that it was just me and this small little puppet, what had seemed funny earlier made me incredibly embarrassed.

The Marionette laughed. "I was joking!"

I crossed my arms angrily and threw a glare in its direction.

"Why don't my jokes seem funny? Matt always cracks up at John-" It suddenly went silent.

"Who are Matt and John?"

"Nobody." It replied. "Nobody at all."

"No, I'm pretty sure that they're somebodies from the way you were talking."

The Marionette jumped off the bed. "Look, there's a lot of things you don't know, Alex. And there are somethings that you should stay ignorant of. It's safer for you that way. I would even suggest to stop working as a night guard. Freddy would agree with me on that." And with that, the Marionette disappeared from right under my nose.

* * *

Foxy angrily kicked a prop in Pirate Cove. Sometimes he wished that he could strangle the bear animatronic. "Hey Foxy."

He looked up to see the Puppet dangling from the ceiling. That grin was really getting on his nerves at the current moment, and all that he could do to resist the urge to hit the Puppet was tap his feet against the ground.

Foxy went back to his task of the annihilating the pirate hat. It filled with him a strange sense of satisfaction as he tore it to shreds with his hook.

"What's wrong?" The Puppet questioned as it dropped down. He ignored it.

The Puppet threw a worried glance in his direction before teleporting off.

* * *

I had hoped to arrive there before any of the animatronics became active. But my plan had obviously failed when I heard the sounds of Foxy swearing from the Pirate Cove. I glanced down the halls. I should really be getting to my post and figuring out how I was going to get through Night 2.

But the pirate seemed extremely upset about something. And, after all that he had done for me when I was little, I felt like I had to somehow repay him. Was I basically committing suicide? Probably. I quietly walked over and peered inside through a small crack in the curtains.

The swearing died down once he noticed that I had arrived. He kicked aside what looked to be a destroyed pirate hat before speaking. "Ahoy, lad. Didn't notice ye." I pushed the curtain aside.

"It's fine. Sneakers can do that, you know." He glanced down at my feet and then back up at me. "Are you okay? You were swearing before."

He sighed. Once again he kicked the hat.

"You're not alright." I said.

Foxy finally looked up. "It be hard being a pirate, lad."

"You could call me Alex, you know. Could I come in?"

The pirate animatronic hesitated for a moment. I could imagine the gears literally turning in his head as he came up with a response. "Aye." He whispered.

I climbed into his little room. Various prop littered the ground, but he had a collection of blank pieces of paper near a hammock. I sat down next to him on the hammock. It sagged under our combined weight.

"Do you draw?" I questioned. He gave a surprised nod and my eyes lit up. "Could I see some of it? I've always been interested in art-it's a little hobby, I guess-but I've never been able to draw what I'm thinking of."

Foxy glanced at the papers, and then back at me. "Aye." He leaned down. With a surprising gentleness, he grabbed the papers off the ground and held them out to me. "There be some sketches hidden throughout th' blank papers."

I made sure to not tear the fragile paper as I slowly flipped through them all. There was one picture that he had drawn, at the very bottom, that caught my eye. It was only in pencil, but the detail in it was amazing.

It was of four children. Two boys and two girls. Foxy had sketched them goofing around on the stage with the animatronics, the one with the silliest smile on his face holding Freddy's microphone.

But as I looked closer, I noticed a boy off to the side. He watched the other children longingly. It was as if he wanted to be part of their special group of four, but he just didn't know how. "Who are these five children?" I questioned as I held the sketch up. Foxy's gaze softened as he looked at it.

"Some of me crew." He said slowly.

"Oh." I knew that he was lying. But I could also tell that he wasn't going to tell me anymore about them. I handed him the pictures, and he returned them to their spot next to the hammock.

"What about ye, Alex?" Foxy asked me.

"Huh?"

"What do ye do in yer spare time?"

I thought for a second before answering with, "I sleep."

Foxy laughed. It was a cheerful, deep laugh, one that was far from the creepy laugh people-especially a certain Mike Schmidt-would expect from the pirate animatronic. "Besides that, lad."

"I read a lot of mysteries. And study a lot about science." I turned to him, an eager look to my eyes. "I've always wanted to be a detective-Actually, I first wanted to be a pirate, but I grew out of that faze. But I wanted to try to solve mysteries like Sherlock Holmes. I guess the dream just stuck."

Foxy didn't answer for a minute or two. "Bonnie be a fan of Holmes."

"He is?" I questioned. The pirate nodded. A smile grew on my face. "I guess I can blab about him to Bonnie then." Had I really just said that?

I shouldn't be thinking of something like that. The animatronics were heartless killers. I couldn't be friends with them-that would lead to me getting stuffed inside a Fazbear stuff and meeting my untimely demise like Phone Guy.

"Th' rabbit would like that." Foxy got to his feet and opened the curtain with his hook. I gave a small nod. I started to get off Pirate Cove, but then Foxy suddenly spoke. "Thank you, Alex." He whispered.

I looked back over my shoulder. "You're welcome."

It was only afterwards that I realized he hadn't said ye.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello, hello! Soul here, bringing all of you Souls another chapter of The Enigma Known As Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Be prepared for more plot twists and enigmas in this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer-I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. I would love to have come up with the story of it, but that is all Scott Cawthon's doing. I only own Alex, and my versions of the animatronics. And this plot, of course.**

 **Please read, review, and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Bonnie Holmes**

My feet carried me down the west hall. Before I knew it I had entered the watch room. And, to my surprise, I found none other than Bonnie sitting on the desk. His eyes lit up when he saw me enter.

"Hey Alex." He said, sliding off the table.

"Hi." I gave him a simple wave. "Foxy just told me that you're into Sherlock Holmes."

The rabbit animatronic nodded. "I've been for awhile."

"Where did you get the books from?"

He looked slightly guilty. "I saw one of the kids reading it years ago…I never tracked her down after she left…I liked the book too much."

"Can I see the book?" I suddenly questioned. After thinking for a bit he finally nodded. He left me alone as he went off to grab the book. A minute later he returned. Bonnie handed it to me, but he seemed reluctant to give it up from the way his hand lingered on it.

I felt the familiar pages underneath my fingertips. When I opened the old book up, I found myself staring at a note on the cover page.

 _For our beloved Alexis. With lots of love, Mommy and Daddy._ I hadn't seen the messy handwriting in years. Tears started to come to my eyes as I looked at the scrawling words.

"Alex?" Bonnie questioned. "What's wrong?"

I wiped them away with my sleeve. "Nothing."

Now it was my hand that lingered on the book as I gave it back to Bonnie. He opened it with the same gentleness that Foxy had used with the paper back in Pirate Cove. "Alexis." He suddenly said, staring at me. His gaze went back to the book. "Alexis." The rabbit animatronic snapped his fingers together. "I've passed over that note millions of times, but now I remember her! She was one of the few girls that would listen to Foxy's stories-Most of them would rush to Chi's side the minute that they came in here. And she was the only black girl around Foxy each day."

I shifted uncomfortably. _Don't do that. You've read enough mysteries to know how you're supposed to act._ I thought. Taking a barely noticeable deep breath, I finally spoke. "That's interesting."

He gave a nod. "I would say that she would be your age."

"Is that so?"

"Just wondering, what is Alex short for?"

I froze. That was the one thing that I hadn't thought of. "Alexander." I managed to get out. But my pause had given the animatronic all the information he needed.

"Your real name is Alexis, isn't it?"

"…Yes." My lie had been seen through so easily. Had I not spoken deep enough? Had I not concealed my chest enough? Were my clothes not baggy enough?

"Why did you lie?" Bonnie questioned, although he seemed startled that he had guessed right.

I shuffled my feet. "It was the only way to get the job." I closed my eyes as I tried to remember all of the requirements. "The job requirements were that I had to be a young man, strong, and not have a family or too many close friends."

"…What happened to your family?"

The memory of burning rubber filled my head as he spoke. The sound of skidding tires. And the dull feeling I gained when the police told me that I would be sent to an orphanage. Even now I still felt the empty hole in the part of my heart that had once been owned by them.

"Car accident." I replied, opening my eyes. "That night after I left the book here, we were driving home and a drunk driver hit us. I was in the hospital for awhile, but I at least survived." I clenched my pants tightly. "They said that I was lucky."

I was surprised when Bonnie pulled me into a hug.

* * *

The Puppet had been going to check on the new night guard when it had heard the confession coming out of her lips. Its gaze traveled to the floor. It shouldn't have been eavesdropping. That was something personal. The Puppet barely even knew her-they had only met once. It would just have to make sure not to say anything.

 _Marion?_

It lifted its head. It hadn't heard that voice in years-thirteen of them. The Puppet, in fact, had doubted that it would ever hear that voice again. And yet here it was, as clear as day to the Puppet. "Goldie?"

 _…_ _Where am I? I can't remember anything-Marion, why do I have blood all over me?_

The Puppet shifted uncomfortably. It didn't want to have to explain it all. It knew what his reaction would be. It knew exactly what its friend would do. "I don't think you should know-"

 _Marion._ The voice repeated, a dangerous tone to it. _Where am I?_

The Puppet sighed. "Supply closet. Very back of it." The Puppet teleported to the entrance to the supply closet. The door was opened by a yellow paw, and an animatronic larger than the Puppet lumbered out. Golden Freddy stared down at it before glancing at the dimly lit area around them. "What happened to the pizzeria?" He questioned.

The Puppet stayed strangely silent.

"Marion, what happened?"

It wished that it could close its eyes and not have to see Golden Freddy's reaction to what it was going to say. "You did…He tampered with your jaw…There was a little boy that came up to you."

A paw flew up to cover his mouth. The Puppet didn't even have to resist the urge to make its usual comment that doing that didn't have any effect whatsoever. "Marion, I didn't…I didn't kill him, right?"

"I went to see him in the hospital. His frontal lobe was bitten off…"

Golden Freddy gagged. "What-What have I done?" He questioned, staring down at his hands. The Puppet took a step towards him.

"St-Stay away from me." His hands shook as he spoke. Golden Freddy gestured for the Puppet to stop. "I'm a monster…You'll get hurt…"

"It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was! I was the one whose jaw injured that boy, Marion!" The animatronic looked like he was about to bolt down the hall. Where he would go afterwards was the question. He just knew that he couldn't harm anyone else-especially the Puppet.

"Listen to me, Goldie!" It yelled, snapping him out of his guilt ridden thoughts. "That man was the one who tampered with your jaw! He was the one that caused it to snap shut! Not you!"

"Goldie?" The voice was strangely quieter than usual. Both of their heads turned to see Foxy standing in the entrance to the hallway, trembling at the sight of the golden animatronic. "I thought that they-that they deactivated you."

"They did." Golden Freddy knew that if the other animatronic could cry, he would. The fox's hook tapped the wall next to him. He knew that was his beloved baby brother's way of resisting the urge to hug him.

"How long has it been?" Golden Freddy questioned.

"Thirteen years." Foxy's voice was barely above a whisper. "Thirteen long years."

The pirate before him wasn't the same as before. Golden Freddy knew that he had failed in his goal of always protecting the other animatronic. The dream had been destroyed the minute that he had been shut down, and Foxy had paid the price for his mistake.

"There's a new security guard." The fox suddenly said in an attempt to change the subject. "His name is Alex." Golden Freddy's gaze softened at the name.

"Does he draw too?"

Foxy's eyes glinted in the darkness. "He says that his drawings suck. He's more like Bonnie, I think. Both of them are obsessed with Sherlock Holmes."

Golden Freddy let loose a laugh-a slightly forced laugh, but a laugh all the same. "I think someone has a crush!" He exclaimed.

Foxy rushed over and put his hand on the other animatronic's mouth. "That's not true!"  
The golden animatronic pried Foxy's hand off of his mouth. "Then why did you just do that?"

"Teddy Bear would never let me hear the end of it."

The Puppet nodded at his explanation. "That's very true."

They all went silent, guilt for multiple things still clawing at Golden Freddy. But after a minute or so he finally spoke. "So, can I meet your boyfriend-You know, it's strange. I never would have pegged you to like boys."

"Goldie!" The pirate yelled as the other animatronic started to rush towards the watch room, an insane laugh escaping him as he did so. "We're not like that, and that wasn't funny at all!"

"Yes it was! You're a pirate, so 'pegging' is hilarious!"

Golden Freddy suddenly skidded to a halt in front of the door, Foxy and the Puppet not stopping in time. The three all tumbled to the ground. "Hello." The golden animatronic said cheerfully.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello, wonderful Souls! Life got busy, so I apologize for the lack of updates. I'm going to try to update at least once a month from now on.**

 **Disclaimer-I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. I would love to have come up with the story of it, but that is all Scott Cawthon's doing. I only own Alex, and my versions of the animatronics. And this plot, of course.**

 **Please read, review, and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Solving the Puzzle**

Goldie watched as the night guard quickly pulled himself out of Bonnie's embrace. The night guard, most likely embarrassed to be seen embracing the rabbit animatronic, blushes. "Wh-Who are you?" the young man said. "I don't recognize you-" He stopped mid-sentence, and they all knew that he had just remembered. "You're the animatronic-"

"Who be th' best of them all!" Foxy interrupted. The pirate got to his feet, brushing off the dust he was now covered in. "Th' captain might say that e's th' best, but 'e forgets that Goldie be a better versio' of 'im!" Now Goldie was the one trying to resist the urge to hug. Foxy was being the type of sibling he had wanted to be – the one that stood up for their brother or sister, and would try to get them out of situations that made them uncomfortable. It hurt to realize that Foxy, the younger of the two, was fulfilling the role of older sibling more than Goldie. "Gold be a pirate's treasure, after all!" With his impromptu performance done, Foxy helped Goldie and the Puppet to their feet.

"Thanks," the golden animatronic whispered.

"You're welcome," the pirate whispered back.

* * *

I just didn't get it. These animatronics seemed _human,_ while the ones Mike had described were everything other than human. He had told me all of the things that they had done to the unlucky night guard. And now the infamous Golden Freddy stood before me. This was the animatronic who had caused the Bite of '87. This animatronic would have to be the most dangerous out of them.

Yet Foxy was protecting the infamous animatronic. _Protecting._ Animatronics weren't supposed to do that, especially these guys! And I had even heard Golden Freddy mutter a quiet, "thank you" to Foxy. Something strange was going on here, and I was determined to get to the bottom of it.

When the six o'clock alarm suddenly went off, I rushed out of there with my mind a tangled mess of confused thoughts.

* * *

I stood before the door to Mike's apartment. I hesitated. He would think that I was crazy for actually going to the pizzeria, and even crazier for thinking that the animatronics could actually be nice to someone. But what other choice did I have? Mike was the guru of Fazbear knowledge. He knew almost everything about the place, even more than the managers themselves. Or at least that was what I thought back then.

I rang the doorbell. He shouted that he would be at the door in a minute, and a minute later he did appear. His short brown hair was in a mess, like last time, and he still had that unshaved stubble on his chin.

"Alexis,." Mike simply said. "How many nights have you gone through?"

"Two," I replied. "Mike, I really need to talk to you. It's about the animatronics."

He gestured for me to come in, and I complied. We sat down at the same table, and even sat in the same chairs. There was a long silence. "So you did end up going."

I nodded. When I glanced at the room around me, I was reminded of the first time I had come here. Mike had first seemed like a terrifying man, one that I never would normally even speak, but I had soon realized that he had been scarred by working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It was as if he had gone through an entire war – all by himself. How could I blame him for being so cold and distant because of it?

"Mike, they haven't been acting like you told me they would," I admitted. "Freddy teases all of them, Bonnie likes reading, Foxy likes to draw, and Chica gets upset when one of them tease her. I don't know Golden Freddy all that well, but even he doesn't seem too bad." I paused. "And there was blood on the floor of the main room."

"Blood?" Mike questioned. He got to his feet and walked over to the counter. I watched him as he grabbed two glasses from next to the sink and filled them with water. He turned around. "Here," he said, handing me one of them. We returned to our seats. "Look, Alexis, I saw it with my own eyes. I don't know why they do, but those animatronics want to kill the night guard. This could be a tactic to lure you out of the watch room-"

"It's not," I suddenly said. "I just have a feeling it isn't that way. Anyways…I already left the watch room." I feel silent, shifting uncomfortably under Mike's surprised stare.

"And why did you leave the room?" he slowly questioned.

"I thought I was going to die. Bonnie and Chica were chatting in front of the watch room, and I was losing power. I decided that I wanted to fight them if I was going to die. But they didn't kill me. They let me live…Mike, they seem almost human."

He didn't know how to respond.

"Mike, I need you to tell me everything about the pizzeria. Something must have happened there before you came. What was it?"

Mike put his drink down on the table and got to his feet. "Just give me a second," he said, walking over to the filing cabinet nearby. I knew what was in the cabinet. It was where Mike kept every bit of information that he had collected on Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

He pulled out a manilla folder from the lowest drawer. "I'm not sure if I should be showing you this. After this…incident happened, people started to come up with all sorts of crazy rumors. Horrible rumors that might just explain what the hell is going on." Mike opened it up on the table.

The faces of four young children stared back at me, forever immortalized. I was met with a sense of déjà vu – I knew these five children. "Who are they?" I questioned without looking up.

"They went missing in 1980 at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza," Mike said. "None of them were ever seen again. Their parents tried to sue the restaurant, but there wasn't enough to base the claim that one of the employees did something to them." He pulled out a newspaper article from underneath the pictures, and handed it to me.

I stared up at him. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Read it," he prompted me.

And I did.

"Mike," I started, "it says that there was blood and mucus coming out of the animatronics."

Mike nodded. "That's when people started to make rumors. It's also when the animatronics started to act strangely. Freddy didn't know how to sing. Bonnie couldn't play his guitar. People started to guess that the kids never left the pizzeria."

I withstood the urge to gag, suddenly understanding what he was getting at. "They were put into the animatronics," I managed to get out. "Their dead bodies were stuffed inside a Fazbear suit."

"The bodies must have been removed, though, because when they were checked soon afterwards there was only mechanical parts."

I looked down at the files on the children, looking specifically at their names. "John Brook. Matt Wilkins. Samantha Brook. Allie Evans."

 _Matt always cracks up at John-_

The puzzle that had been confusing since my first night there was starting to fall together. I was seeing the big picture. I knew exactly where I recognized the children from.

They were the children that Foxy had drawn. They weren't just his fans. They were the dead children, the ones who had been killed by some messed up psycho. They were the dead children who had never left the pizzeria after it closed that horrible day.

They were the dead children haunting the animatronics.

But there was only four of them, and according to Mike Foxy had been acting perfectly fine. "Mike," I started, "that's only four kids. Foxy must have _someone_ controlling him."

"What makes you say that?"

I stared down at my feet. "He acts human."

"That's not a good enough reason."

"I can't explain. It's a gut feeling, I guess."

Mike sighed. "Then who do you think is the fifth child?" he asked, pushing the folders to the side.

"Hm…What if the child isn't a child?" I suddenly suggested.

He stared at me. "What do you mean?"

"What if he was one of the night guards?" I admit that at that point in time I was getting excited. The part of me that had always longed to be a detective found a mystery right before me.

 _"Welcome to the job, kid," the manager said, patting him on the back. He didn't know why, but he didn't like the man's smile. He would have to keep an eye on the manager. But for now, he would have to try to survive the night._

"The out-of-order sign was there because he couldn't come up with any stories."

 _"_ _What am I supposed to do?! I can draw, not come up with stories! Goldie, that's your strength, not mine."_

 _Goldie thought for a second. "Then put a sign saying you're out-of-order in front of Pirate's Cove. We can brainstorm ideas."_

 _He stared. "Goldie, you're a genius."_

 _"Of course I am, little bro. Now let's go find us a sign."_

"And he always seems as if there's some big gap between him and the others. That's because the four original victims were children, and he was an adult."

 _"_ _I'm different, aren't I?" he remarked to himself as he heard the children laughing and playing in front of Freddy's band. He would always be alone, no matter where he was or what he did. He never thought that it would end like this._

 _What a sad life he led._

"I have the files of the workers," Mike said. He rushed to the cabinet and pulled them out. We started to go through all of the files, looking each one over carefully.

"Hey, Mike, look at this one," I said, sliding him one. The night guard's name was Max Harrington, and he had worked only in the year of 1986.

"He looks young," Mike remarked. "It says that he was twenty-one, but I would guess that he was in his late teens."

"So he lied about his age? Why would he do that?"

"Why did you lie about your name? It was because he wanted the job. The reason, however, will be a mystery unless our pirate friend is Max Harrington."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hello? Hello, hello! Soul here to bring you another chapter of The Enigma Known as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, or EKFFP, as I like to call it! Apparently revising a chapter counts as updating, so the last update with chapter five was just a revision. This, however, is a brand new chapter!**

 **ANNOUNCEMENTS- I have a Quotev, DeviantArt, and Tumblr! I'm also TheHopefulSoul over on Quotev, and you can find me under the name SoulErrorArwitch on both DeviantArt and Tumblr.**

 **Disclaimer-I'm not Scott Cawthorn, as I've said earlier. My name is TheHopefulSoul (yeah for name changes!). I only own Alex, and the plot.**

 **Please read, review, like, and enjoy! :D**

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Truth and Lies**

A sigh of relief escaped Freddy after the last customers of the day left. He placed his microphone into its stand and hopped off of the stage. "Today was difficult."

"Definitely," Bonnie agreed. It took several seconds for him to locate the rabbit animatronic. He was pressed against the ground near the storage room, peering under the door.

Freddy walked over, staring at his best friend. "What in the world are you doing?"  
Bonnie shifted slightly. "I'm looking for my pick. Some kids knocked it out of my hands a couple minutes ago."

"I'll go make some pizza," Chica suddenly offered.

The two gave excited nods. "That would be great," the bear animatronic said as he crouched down. Bonnie seemed to need all of the help he could get.

"You guys are looking in the wrong place."

The two jumped up in surprise. Dangling down from the ceiling was the Puppet, one hand holding onto said ceiling while the other was waving the guitar pick.

"I hate when you do that!" Bonnie exclaimed. "It's just like when Freddy suddenly pops out of the shadows! I wish both of you wouldn't do that!"

Freddy crossed his arms. "I'd be pouting right now, just so you know. You know I love doing that."

"Same here!" the Puppet cheerfully agreed. It threw the guitar pick to Bonnie, who barely managed to catch it. It teleported away before quickly returning with a piece of paper attached to a small ruler. With its free hand, the Puppet held it up in front of its face. A frown created from black markers covered its actual mouth. "Do you really want to take away our happiness?"

The two animatronics stared at it.

"What? When you're mouth is forever stuck as a smile, you have to get creative."

Without warning, the door to the parts and service room open. Once again, the two animatronics jumped in surprise. Though Bonnie would later deny it, he may or may not have clung instinctively to Freddy and used him as a shield.

Golden Freddy peeked his head out. "Can I come out now? Everyone is gone, right?"

"You can come out now," Bonnie confirmed, quickly letting go of Freddy.

The golden animatronic lumbered out of the room. After doing so, he stared at Pirate's Cove. "Goldie, it isn't your fault," the Puppet suddenly said. It dropped down from the ceiling and landed on his shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned. "I'm perfectly fine." He finally tore his gaze away from Pirate's Cove, and instead looked at the creepy puppet sitting on his shoulder.

The Puppet crossed its arms. "Goldie, you're a terrible liar."

"I have no idea what you mean."

It raised the frown in front of its mouth again. "You're upset about leaving your brother alone for so many years. It's upsetting you more than the incident in 1987."

Freddy and Bonnie exchanged awkward glances.

Golden Freddy sighed. "Fine. I am. You happy?"

"Am I smiling?" the Puppet asked. "Nope. Then I'm not happy, specifically because _you're_ not happy."

Oil started to drip down his face. "He was alone for six years. We were together again for one, and then I was deactivated for thirteen years. And when we were alive, I ignored him! To add to it, I'm a monster. I nearly killed a kid. How can he possibly be glad to think of me as his sibling?!"

The Puppet glanced down at its small, inhuman hands. It knew now would be the time to hug Golden Freddy. He needed the comfort, but it couldn't provide it! It rocked back and forth on the golden animatronic's shoulder, the homemade frown falling to the ground.

Freddy and Bonnie once again looked at each other. A silent agreement was passed between the two, and they were quick to follow up on it. Freddy wrapped his arms around his golden counterpart as Bonnie picked the Puppet up and held it close to his chest. Golden Freddy continued to cry, and the Puppet's body continued to shake with tears unable to fall.

Foxy, finishing the sketch he had been working on – it was of Alex Mauseth – exited Pirate's Cove to see the strange sight. He looked away from the four's gazes. "We should all have a meeting," he suggested, "before Alex shows up."

Before Golden Freddy could say something, he turned around and headed towards the kitchen to tell Chica.

* * *

Saying that I was terrified would be the understatement of the century.

So you know when you're watching a horror movie, and the idiot protagonist is about to enter the room you know the killer is lurking in? And you start yelling at them to turn around? That's what the smart side of me was doing – telling me to abandon my foolish idea of talking to them and just quit. Why?

Killer animatronics? Easy. They were tangible, material things. Though being murdered by them would be far from pleasant, I had known I would be able to try to harm my killer. But what was I supposed to do against ghosts? Yell, "I banish thee to the afterlife!" and hope it worked? If I messed up and pissed them off, they would haunt me to my dying day – and probably be the cause of my death.

My hand shook as I placed it on the door. _I'll be fine. They aren't bad people. I've talked to them, spent time with them. They wouldn't kill me…right?_ Heart pounding twice as fast as normal, I quietly opened the door and crept inside. I was about to enter the main room when voices reached my ears. I froze and flattened myself against the wall.

Was it bad of me to eavesdrop? Yes. Was it necessary? Probably not. But I had to hear what the animatronics were saying. If they were talking about how to kill me, it wasn't like I was going to go marching in there with a stupid grin plastered onto my face and reveal their darkest secrets.

"So," I heard the Marionette begin, "Alex must have gone to Mike's by now."

My eyes widened. How did it know that? Had it continued to follow me after our conversation?

"Mike?" Chica questioned. Her mouth was full with something, and I hoped it wasn't human flesh. _Don't think that way! Who would they eat, anyways?_ Still, the thought stubbornly remained. "Who's Mike?"

"A former night guard," I whispered just as Foxy said it. He quickly added, "I'm guessing that, anyways." _He's not talking like a pirate again. I bet that means he really is haunted!_

A deep voice – Freddy's – said, "I remember him." His voice was quiet. So quiet that I almost didn't hear him. "How could I forget him?" _Because you killed Phone Guy, and you know he knows._ "He's the guy security had to drag out because he kept shouting swears at me."

The rest of the group, excluding Golden Freddy, seemed to remember the incident. "Didn't he say that you killed this Phone Guy person?" Bonnie piped up.

"Yeah. I've never even heard of him before. Have any of you?"

 _What? That-that doesn't make sense! Mike wouldn't lie, but what does Freddy gain from lying to all the animatronics and Marionette?! And wouldn't they know Phone Guy as well?_

"Hey, just because I'm the oldest doesn't mean I know everything," the Marionette suddenly commented. I quickly glanced around the corner to see that everyone was staring at it. I hid once more and continued to stay silent. "I haven't either."

"But you know everything about this place!" Golden Freddy protested. "How could you not know?!"

The Marionette sighed. "Okay, I know a bit about him. I teleported into Mike's house after the incident."

"Why is Mike so important?" Chica questioned. "I've never heard of him before today."

There was a long, drawn-out silence. "Because ever since he stopped working here, he's been researching us and Freddy Fazbear's Pizza," the Marionette explained.

"That's not creepy in anyway whatsoever," Bonnie said. "Great. So we have a stalker?"

"Apparently," Freddy glumly confirmed.

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat. "As I was saying," the Marionette continued, "he's been researching us. He keeps detailed journal entries on what he's learned and what he remembers while working here. Freddy, have you ever heard of the Toreador March?"

 _Of course he has! It's the song that plays when he's about to kill you-_

 _"_ No. Why are you asking? Specifically, why are you asking me?"

 _I misheard him, right? The Toreador March is Freddy's song! How could he not know it?!_

"Mike has a photographic memory." The Marionette placed something on the table the animatronics were sitting around. I peeked out once more to see one of Mike's journals open on the table. "Apparently, Mike was given his instructions via a phone. He nicknamed the man who told him them 'Phone Guy'. On his fourth night here, he heard the Toreador March over the phone before the line went dead – along with, supposedly, Phone Guy. The reason I asked you about the Toreador March is that he says it plays whenever you arrive, Freddy."

"But I don't even know Phone Guy or the song!" Freddy yelled. There was the sound of a chair being pushed back. "And you know I would never kill someone!"

 _What?! I don't get it! Mike wouldn't have lied, so his story should be matching up with their discussion!_

"Calm down. I wasn't accusing you. I'm just telling you what I know."

It sounded as if Freddy sat back down in his chair. Suddenly, the group fell quiet, and there was hurried whispers. A second later, I found myself face to face with black eyes, purple tears, red cheeks, and a very large black grin. "Hello, Alex."

I, not being able to scream in my terror, gave a very large and noticeable gulp.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer – I do not own _Five Night's at Freddy's._ I only own the plot, concepts, and my versions of the characters.**

 **Please read, review and enjoy! ^_^**

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **Reality**_

I backed away from the Puppet, bumping into the wall. "Hi, Marionette," I managed to get out. It was nearly impossible to keep my voice steady as I spoke. Someone got up from the table and walked over. I was terrified that it was Golden Freddy, the inciter of the Bite of '87.

But, instead, I found myself staring into Foxy's golden eye. "Ye be scared," he commented. "Ye were scared before, back when ye first met me and me mateys, but ye be terrified now."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied. Lying came surprisingly easy to me after lying about my identity for the past couple of weeks.

"An' ye be bluffing." He raised his hook and pointed it at my hand. "Yer hand be shaking, Alex. Dead giveaway." I looked down at the offending hand, and, sure enough, it was shaking. I heard more chairs being pushed back. Before I knew it, I was surrounded by the animatronics.

I gulped.

"Alex?" Bonnie hesitantly questioned. "What's wrong?" He took a step closer. In response, I took a step back.

"Damn it!" Freddy suddenly shouted. "He's just like the rest of them!" He took a menacing step towards me. "Why?! Because you heard I supposedly killed this 'Phone Guy'?!"

"No!" I found myself yelling back. "It's not that! I already knew that when I came here on my first night!"

"Then why?! What other fucking reason could there possibly be?!"

I glared at him, taking a deep breath as I did so. This was what I had been planning to say. So why did it have to be so hard to get the words out? I turned to face the animatronics. The Marionette continued to dangle from the ceiling. "I know the truth about you guys, alright? It's as simple as that, _Matt._ "

It became incredibly silent.

A quiet voice asked, "How did you know that?" Chica stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"Mi-Someone I know had the information on the missing children. And one of the group here slipped up." I didn't want them to know that Mike supplied me with the files. If I ended up dying as a result of their wrath, I would protect him by keeping that a secret. "John always laughs at Matt. Freddy makes the most jokes, so he has to be Matt. That means John is Bonnie, because Matt said so himself – Bonnie is his best friend."

"And me?" Chica asked. "Do you know who I am?"

I nodded. "You're Samantha, John's twin sister. At first I thought you two were just really close, but then I realized what that connection meant." I turned to the most infamous animatronic – Golden Freddy. "That means you have to be Allie."

Leaving the original four in a stunned silence, I faced Foxy. "Are you Max Harrington?" A hesitant nod was his answer. We stared at each other for a minute. Then I asked a question that had been bothering me the entire time. "I know this is a personal question, but why were you the only night guard to ever haunt an animatronic?"

He waited a moment before responding. "Because I died before I could complete my goal."

"Your goal?"

A hollow, joyless laugh left him. "I didn't sign up for the paycheck…I wanted to solve the mystery of how they all died." He looked over his shoulder at the still shocked group. "Specifically, Allie."

Why? There had to be a good reason for it. Did Max like her when they were alive? I tried to recall the data in her file. And then I was hit by a heart-breaking realization.

Allie had a little brother named Alex.

In 1980, he would have been only eleven years old. Six years later, in 1986, he would have been seventeen – an age where he could easily pretend to be old enough to apply for the job. He must have had tried to play detective, but in the end been caught by the killer of the others. Stuffed inside a Fazbear suit, he had refused to go on, despite what that meant for him. He would have soon realized that Golden Freddy housed the ghost of his older sister. But then the Bite of '87 happened a year later. And his sister, the one he had searched so hard for, was deactivated. Thirteen years passed before he could see her again.

I started to tear up. I couldn't stop them from sliding down my face once the memory of Alex's picture resurfaced in my memory. The boy to the side – that had been him. He hadn't been too close to his sister when she was alive.

 _He had been alone._

I was _so_ stupid to believe they would harm me. Sure, they were kids when they died, with the exception of Alex. And sure, they had regrets about their past lives. But that didn't mean I would be the focus for their vengeance. They had been normal children. Even if they were murdered, it wouldn't make them into something fitting for a horror movie!

"I'm sorry," I said. "I jumped to conclusions once I realized you were the dead children. I've heard too many ghost stories, and thought you would all be like the ghosts in them. Seeking revenge on anyone, even if they had nothing to do with your deaths. That's why I was afraid." I paused. I couldn't bring myself to meet their eyes after my mistake – I didn't want them to see the tears streaming down my face. "I was wrong. I should have trusted you all more; you all welcomed me with open arms."

"...It's alright." I looked up to see John watching me, a twinkle to his red eyes that suggested a smile. "I would have done the same too."

The others nodded in agreement.

I wiped away my tears.

"I think we need to talk," Matt said. "All of us. How much of the conversation did you hear, Alex?"

"I heard Marionette say that I must have gone to Mike's," I quickly replied. I followed them over to the table. To my surprise, the thing that they had been eating earlier proved to be pizza. Marionette, having stacked several pillows onto the chair, sat at the head of the table. Allie sat to its right, while Samantha sat to its left. Next to Samantha was John. Matt sat next to Allie. Rather reluctantly, Alex sat down next to Matt. I slipped into the seat next to John and nervously eyed the pizza.

"You can have it," Samantha said.

After muttering a quiet thank you, I grabbed a slice. It was quickly devoured. I wiped the sauce off of my mouth with my sleeve. "I need to be truthful with you guys about something, since I know about all of you now…My name isn't Alex," I admitted. They stared at me. John did as well, but I knew he was doing so they didn't realize he already knew. "My name is Alexis. Yes, I'm a girl. You have to a guy in order to get the job, as well as having no family or close friends. I needed the money, so…"

"You took a job in a place filled with supposed killing machines," the Marionette finished. "Seriously, have you ever heard of working at a grocery store or a fast food joint?"

"There wasn't any jobs open."

Allie crossed her arms. "That's incredibly sexist. Why wouldn't a guard be allowed to be a woman?"

I shrugged. "I didn't question it. It's odd, though, considering the fact that my manager is a woman. Her name is Matilda-Why are you all staring at me?"

"Alexis," Alex began. I turned my attention to him. "Matilda is the name of Purple Guy's wife."

 **A/N Hello, wonderful Souls~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Things are starting to become just a bit more intense, and I hope I have you at the tips of your toes.**

 **Here's my other accounts!**

 **Quotev: soul-of-positivity**

 **DeviantArt: SoulErrorArwitch**

 **Tumblr: soul-of-positivity, ask-telos-of-minecraftia, ask-geist-of-germany, ask-aph-minecraftia, ask-the-recurve-fangirl, ask-alex-the-nightguard, askblogcheerleader**

 **If you stop by ask-alex-the-nightguard, you can ask this story's night guard and the animatronics questions! ^_^**

 **See you in Chapter 8~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer – I do not own _Five Night's at Freddy's._ I only own the plot, concepts, and my versions of the characters.**

 **Please read, review and enjoy! ^_^**

 **Chapter 8:**

 **Warmth**

The girl had always been alone. With dead eyes and a broken soul, she would stare across the alleyway at the old brick wall. Sometimes she would dig through the trash for a scrap or two to eat. Sometimes she would pull the garbage close to her heart and wish that it would warm it.

But, most of the time, the girl would sit. She would sit and watch the shadows fall across the pavement of her alleyway as people whose hearts had long ago became cold pass the shivering child.

"Want some pizza, kid?"

Hollow eyes looked up at him. His jacket was purple. She had never seen something so beautiful – it matched his eyes, which were the color of the sky she had always stared up at.

Words failed her as she leaned against him, the strange pair making their way through the falling snow. Despite the cold biting at her red cheeks, for the first time, the girl felt warm.

"Do you have a name?" he asked. They were inside the safety of a house; he had left her to get the pizza, her sole companion being a creepy puppet on the floor.

She nodded. Her voice was hoarse when she spoke; the girl couldn't remember the last time someone had bothered to care. "Mari. Marion Lovelace."

He returned with a plate of pizza. She gratefully ate it, foreign warmth filling her heart as he watched her. "What happened to your parents, Mari?"

"Died." The pizza suddenly didn't taste as good, or fill her heart with the same warmth. "Didn't have home." She continued to eat it. She had learned long ago not to waste anything. "Name?"

The warmth of his smile didn't reach his eyes. "Vincent Thorn." Cold immediately returned to her heart. Something was wrong with the man standing before her. She had seen those without hearts, but never had seen a man without a soul. "Mari, I have a present for you."

She gave him a stiff nod. Her empty eyes were wide with fear as he left and returned with a blade that reflected the moonlight streaming through the window. "Don't want present," she muttered. She backed up against the wall. "Want home."

He tilted his head. The smile on his face lost its warmth, transforming into the smile of someone who reason had left long ago. "You're going to help me run an experiment, Mari." Blood trickled down the knife as he traced the blade with his finger.

Before she could utter a word of protest, the knife was thrust forward into her heart. A scream of pain left her lips as cold quickly the fleeting warmth, her dirty dress becoming red as laughs lacking warmth filled the house.

She was grateful when it all ended.

* * *

There was another girl in the room. Her dress was a frightening shade of red, her eyes truly lacking life. The warmth had left her fingertips long ago. She tried to wake the girl. The girl remained unmoving; even when Vincent came and dragged her out into the back, the girl stayed still.

She wasn't sure when she realized who the girl was, and why she had seemed strangely familiar to her. The girl now buried behind the cold house was _her._ It was a confusing paradox, one that her aching stomach couldn't comprehend.

She tried leaving the house.

But she couldn't.

She tried again, a day later.

But she couldn't.

She tried a third time, a week after she had been buried in the backyard.

But she couldn't.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months. A year had soon passed. She overheard Vincent talking about creating a pizzeria with his wife, who she quickly learned was named Matilda. Neither of them could see her. Only the kitten they adopted that spring saw the girl flit from room to room.

Eventually, the girl learned how to appear. She would focus on a spot across from her for several minutes, her concentration never straying – save for when the kitten rubbed up against her legs. Then she would appear there instead of where she had once been. It was an amazing thing to master, but she could never appear outside of the house.

And then, one day, she overheard a story on the box Vincent had called the television. It was a scary story. It was about a ghost who possessed a doll. She had never heard of a ghost before that day, and was shocked to understand that's what she was. She had died a year ago.

 _Maybe_ , the desperate girl reasoned, _I'll be able to leave this house if I possess something._ She began to look for any sort of object that would allow her to walk. The object she settled on was the puppet from long ago.

The kitten watched her as she walked over to it.

She tried to appear inside of the puppet. It seemed like the easiest way to possess it; the telly hadn't given any instructions on how to do something like that.

Two pinpricks of white suddenly popped into existence in the center of the puppet's black eyes. Hands that were never meant to be hers pushed her off the ground, and she started to walk with legs that were never meant to be hers. She regarded the cat with a solemn stare. "Goodbye," she informed it in a voice that felt odd to call her own.

And then, to her delight, she was able to appear outside of the house.

 **A/N Hello, wonderful Souls~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You've probably figured out how Mari has to do with the rest of this story, but if you haven't, hopefully the next chapter will make things clearer.**

 **Here's my other accounts!**

 **Quotev: soul-of-positivity**

 **DeviantArt: SoulErrorArwitch**

 **Tumblr: soul-of-positivity, ask-telos-of-minecraftia, ask-geist-of-germany, ask-aph-minecraftia, ask-the-recurve-fangirl, ask-alex-the-nightguard, askblogcheerleader**

 **If you stop by ask-alex-the-nightguard, you can ask this story's night guard and the animatronics questions! ^_^**

 **See you in Chapter 9~**


	9. Please Read

**Hello, wonderful souls. I haven't written many chapters for my fanfictions lately, so I think the majority of you, if you're a consistent reader, have seen this coming. I've decided that it's best for me to put all of my fanfictions on an indefinite hiatus. I'm not sure when I'll continue writing them – if I ever do – but it's a lot easier to focus on the other more important things In my life if I don't have to worry about them. I want to thank everyone who has supported my fanfictions by reading them, reviewing them, favoriting them and/or following them. It means a lot to me, and it always will.**

 **If you ever want to contact me, you can shoot me a PM here or message me at my Tumblr account (soul-of-positivity). I appreciate all that you have done for me, and I've enjoyed every moment that's led up to this point in time. It's because of readers like you that I've grown more confident and more skilled as a writer, and I'll always treasure the connections that I've made during my time here.**

 **Once again, thank you all for being so supportive and kind!**


End file.
